Little Devil and Shadow God Forbidden Love
by Mina132
Summary: One that is nicknamed Little devil and One that is a Devil and a god fall in love. a god and a devil aren't allowed to fall in love so thats why it's forbidden hope you like it!
1. Prologue-Part 1

To this day a child that is 16 years of age. The child was known for being the younger sister, to the famous model Mirajane Strauss. The girl's name was Nina, but this isn't all how this turned out to be from the beginning. Lets begin the story.

A day in a town from child hood the sun was shining and blue sky. There was clouds of white that gave them shade here and there, but there iwasn't that many clouds for it to be off and on a lot. The sun was burning bright as if made it hard to look at a white color. The Strauss family was walking around the town. Mira had come back from taking a job she was almost taken over by a demon, she had some how inherited when won the battle. When her arm slowly started to become green as it then slowly began to turn into that of a lizards skin, yet also a dragon's spikes. She didn't notice this till someone noticed and started everything...

"Demon!" One yelled at us. Mira holding little Nina and Elfman and Lisana was walking and looked around to everyone surrounding them. The people looked at Mira more, yet the Strauss family was confused. They look at each other to see Mira's hand and part of her arm is a bit different where it once was a normal skin. Mira grabbed a cloth off a hangar and covered her self as they had something that could cause damage, pitch forks. Mira runs as she held Nina close and they go into a abandoned building. Mira was starting to get scared as she was not liking this. Even though she knew she would have to fight it sometime...

After a while as time passed Mira finally took the chance to take over the demon that was now inside the body that she owns. She closed her eyes as darkness surrounded her at first as it was quiet. All of a sudden there was a wave of colors as it gave her a fake photo of the future Nina dead Lisana was slowly disappearing and Elfman was screaming in pain. Mira saw all this as her eyes start to water as the demon slowly took over more.

"Mira fight it you are stronger then this!" Elfman said as looked to his sister. Mira hears Elfman as the colors of a room slowly fade and she starts to fight back. There was the flash of darkness as the demon showed up, and Mira in the end took it down. Mira won as her arm was back to the normal skin. Nina looked at her big sister as smiles glad that she won.

"You did it!" She said as was happy and hugged Mira close, this was something she would do. It was something that comforted the little child. She was different then Elfman, Lisana, or Mira as she was white haired like them but instead of the brown eyes her's were red. A ruby red, it confused them yet they left it alone if gave her a unique trait out all of them. The red eyes probably meant something and they do not know yet. Mira hugged the small 3'4" child that was happy to see her okay from everything. Mira then shed a few tears as she was starting to cry.

"What is wrong Mira?" Lisana said. She was looking to her older sister holding her younger sister close as Mira cried.

"She showed me the future... I don't want it to happen... It ended with me alone Nina died Lisana slowly turns to light and Elfman was screaming in pain..." she said. Nina looked to her as wiped a tear off her Cheek.

"S-Sis you wont lose us! You won!" Nina said. She hugged her again. Mira nods and hugged back everyone was hugging in a big huddle. "We will be okay." She said.

"I know now Nina..." Mira said. She looked at Nina, she was a brave yet good little kid she did as was told, and, yet she had time to be the tough one. _**I won't lose you to what ever that demon showed...**_ Mira thought as she wanted to rest. fighting with the demon slightly drainer her of energy she needs. They all were about to close their eyes for the night. Mira closing her eyes as darkness was the first thing she saw once again. As the darkness surrounded her as it had before. It slowly turned to colors again as she then looked and saw someone was a demon. A demon all greyed out with hornds and dragon wings Mira saw this as it started to worry her.

"Who are you?!" Mira said, she was scared. She went her demon form as she went to attack who ever this was. It was a big fight Mira flew at the demonic like creature as it catches her with her fist and fights back, stopping herself from going back. As the creature then threw her to the side. She hit something she looked to see a pillar, it was wood. She got up as then noticed she was in a weird guild, she didn't know the guild as she looked around there was many people fighting . "What is going on?!" She said.

"None of your concern! Not like you cared!" She said. She looked at mira with ruby red eyes as then flew at her using her claws to scratch and cut Mira. The cut was deep as it leaks quickly. Blood poring out and on to the floor from the wound. There was then a flash of light and Nina was the demon. She fell forward... Mira cried seeing Nina fall. She then ran over blood slowly filling the floor. The white floor they saw was now a blood red. There was a flash as now the marble floor was now not seen. Yet there was blood every where. Even on Nina and on Mira. She looked at the blood as it was not something she liked. It gave her light headed feelings.

"N-Nina?!" Mira said asking. She was scared that Nina may have died. Mira looked at the pale, yet not moving body... She tried to do CPR. This worried her really bad, but in the end there was no pulse at all. Tears start to fall down her face as she saw this, because in the end she knew if two dreams happen about almost the same thing means that it can actually happen. Mira woke up to a jolt as it was morning, the sun shining bright. Nina, Lisana, and Elfman still were asleep. She let them as got up going to the window only be knocked out as fell back slowly seeing someone take Nina away. _**No...**_ Mira thought. She then saw darkness. Later she felt someone shake her shoulder hard. They wanted her to get up, but her head hurt badly. Elfman picked up Mira and Lisana walked right beside him. They were going to go find Nina, but the thing they don't know is, they may never find the Ruby eyed child because someone wanted to do experiments on the child. They search around later Mira wakes up.

"Where are we? Wait where is Nina!?" She said as looked around. She at first she held her head then was okay she remembered what happened. Mira started to cry. She thought she could stop the dreams, but she couldn't and now Nina is missing. Nina could be killed while we are looking or something... Mira looked around it was a open field, a field of green grass. Hills here and there, a place for star gazing. Mira was confused, and looked down to see a hand made cross with Nina's name.

"N-no! This can't be happening!" Mira said as tears fell. _**She was only 7!**_ Mira cried in her thoughts. She fell to her knees. "N-NO!" Mira screams. Elfman and Lisana looked at the ground. Lisana had tears falling. Elfman tried to be the strong once and not shed a single tear.

Where Nina actually was a crazy person undressed her and put her in a tub sticking needles in here and there. The person then started something. Demons were supposedly going into her when one was done it would wait for results as if it disappeared and she stayed normal. She passed everything was the same, and this continued. At one point she almost lost till she won the demon. In the end she had 5 before she woke up and broke the glass. She went to a demonic form to take on this maniac. The demonic form was a red and black dress that have black leggings, but red fringes right above knee

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" She said. She was attacking her with bubble colors meant certain things. Purple-Poison, Yellow-Lightning, Green-Acid, Blue-Water Lock, Orange-Slight Burns, and Red-3rd Degree Burns. The person was trying to dodge bubble after bubble, but they kept coming. She was hit by a yellow bubble which gave her a zap strong enough to be lightning. She fell to the ground as she was then hit by a red and she had burns everywhere, Nina went to go out and find her family. She stepped out as was going back to normal someone froze her so she was half herself and half demon. A time that could be dangerous later on or it could be a good thing who knows only the future will tell...

Mira was with her family as they reach a guild that was full of life. She looked around at the others, and everyone was was either eating or a few fighting.

"Why hello there what brings you here?" A man said. The man was short yet he was probably the guild master. He had silver hair yet he didn't look old. He was wearing a orange shirt with a darker orange in the middle that had the insignia of this guild. He had a small jacket that was blue with orange stripes, it matched his jester hat he was wearing along with the blue pants. He had a mustache and yet he didn't look that old he was so small.

"I am Mirajane Strauss this is my older brother Elfman and my younger sister Lisana." Mira said as looked to him and tears fall she wanted to say Nina also, but she was gone and wasn't coming back. Makorav saw her cry and was about what to ask.

"Are you alright." Makorav said. He looked to the other two, they looked sad yet had not even shed a tear. Mira looked to the man. As wiped her tears away.

"We just lost a close family member not to long ago is all..." she said, tears were filling her eyes again. Makorav got a hanker chief out and let her wipe her eyes with it. _**Why is he so kind to someone like me I am a demon...**_ Mira thought and kindly took it as wiped her eyes.

"No need to cry my dear. She may be in a better place." Makorav said. He looked to Mira giving her a small smile. Mira gave one back, she knew he was right. She may be in a better place then tormented here. "Would you like to join our guild?" He said to them giving a big warm smile. Mira saw this and saw kindness in his smile something she rarely seen anymore. After others finding out about her demonic side. Elfman and Lisana look to Mira as they nod excitedly.

"Okay." Mira said. As they all soon got the guild's insignia. Elfman and Lisana take a rest in the guild's infirmary. They were tired from that long walk around the country to find a place to stay with out a mob following them everywhere they went. She met Erza, they would hit each other and fight.

A few years passed and they needed money so they go to take a job. When they do they sit in a train waiting for the time to pass. To be at the job sight and get started. It took a few hours and it slowly passed we reach the sight and get ready for the battle. They head out it was a monster they had to defeat. In the end the same thing happened to Elfman. Mira held her arm and Lisana flew over she already got hers and won, but it was Elfman's turn. Lisana walked towards Elfman.

"It's okay big brother you don't have to be scared! Let's go home together!" Lisana said. She held out her arms to the side of heras if offering him a hug as the Elfman they don't know swings his arm and sent Lisana flying.

"Lisana!" Mira said. She got up and ran the direction to see Lisana's eyes were a bit fogy.

"Mira? I-is that you?" Lisana said. She was laying there very still. Her arms still out as if to give a hug.

"Yes I am right here..." Mira started to cry. _**No not again just no...**_ Mira thought. She had lost Nina years ago and now Lisana too why!

"I-It's so dark in here I can't see you..." She said. As she started to glow and disappeared. _**No that dream is coming true why... First**_ _**Nina dies and now Lisana is disappearing...**_ Mira thought. _**Elfman is next...**_ Elfman soon was himself and then saw Mira crying over nothing. That's becayse Lisana was already gone.

"LISANA!" Mira cried out. Elfman heard this and knew what must have happened and he even fell to his knees. He stayed there crying as tears fell like a stream. It was late at night and the forest was quiet not even a owl making any kind of sound. After a bit they get ready for camp, yet Elfman didn't move so Mira did it by herself. She soon was set up, then went to start the fire. She got the wood to do so then lit it. Elfman still sat there tears falling. "I-It's not your fault brother..." Mira said softly.

"Yes it is!" He said. He had tears falling. "I KILLED HER!" He said and was more upset. _**What have I done! I am a monster!**_ Elfman screams in his head he was so upset about this.

"You need to rest we have a long train ride tomorrow..." Mira said. She sat by the fire to warm up then crawled into her tent, she hugged her pillow and she cried herself to sleep. Darkness surrounded her once more as it was nothing with dreams tonight. It was a silent night. In the morning Mira woke up as looks outside Elfman had went to sleep last night it seemed. _**Good...**_ Mira thought and she stepped out to make breakfast for them. She got more wood and started a fire again then started to cook somethings she brought for food. When she was done she went to wake up Elfman she went in and saw he was sleeping and she shook him slightly. "Food is ready." She said. Elfman groans waking up. He nods and went out of the tent. They ate and pack up. They have to go eat soon as they were done they got up to go back to the guild. After the 3 hour long train ride they make it and walk in. Erza wanted to fight and Mira walked past with out even saying anything, or looking at her even. She went to a room and changed into something that gave a hint of no fighting unless necessary. Erza was surprised then counted how many of them returned.

"Lisana..." Erza said softly. Her seeing that she was gone. "Oh no... They lost Nina and now Lisana..." Erza said. She went to talk to Macorav to get Lisana a grave like they did for Nina. Macorav nods and he starts getting it ready for them. He soon had it ready and they head out and starts a funeral. Right next to Nina Strauss' a stone now sits reading Lisana Strauss.

Where Nina actually is... Nina was brought to a guild by Gajeel Fox. He pulled her to the guild not really giving her a choice. She was small and he was built.

"Where are you taking me?!" She said. The place was all a blur for a bit, her new life was gonna start a new life alone with out any family. She was scared, but didn't know how to take it because everything was going by fast she looked around the area. It was unknown what will happen, they stop at stairs it seemed it was in the middle of no where. Deserted around the place the land around was also dead and almost all brown just like sand. _**What is this place...**_ Nina thought it was a unusual place. A place that is grey and that was dark and with barely any light. A place for nightmare to start, a place nightmares are made. A dark guild. One that is known for doing anything for money. Even destroying and kidnapping just for someone that will pay them for it. Phantom Lord... The dark guild that is wanted for many things. _**Why is this person who seems nice, yet can be pushy person in this guild and what is he doing bringing me here to a place like this...**_ Nina thought slightly scared.

"I will not go in! I am not evil!" Nina yells. She pulls away from him and he got mad and grabbed her again. He then hit her unconscious. Nina fell to the floor and he picked her up and took her in and they will do something to make her join probably instead of dropping her off in the middle of no where. When they know her magic.

"Master Jose?" Gajeel said. He waited and there was then clicking noise.

"Erase her Memory..." He said...


	2. Prologue-Part 2

To this day a child 17 years of age. He is not known for much, but a Shadow God Slayer. The boy's Name is Eren Caston, Not very know yes I know.. It was always a challenge for this boy let's start from the begining of his story.

A day in Isvan a town that was once home to the Caston's, Fullbuster's and many more families in this town. The families were having a good day in this small town in the mountains. Sun is shining and the clouds are barely there. The town was lively, people were talking with each other and others were walking around doing the chores that they have to do. The children playing in the streets playing catch or ball. They were having fun in the sunlight. The day was just the right amount of heat as it was not that hot and it was not to cold. It was just the right heat in the area.

"Eren!" A voice said. It was one of a mother calling to her son to wish him a well day. He goes out to play with his friends and he turned around, he waves goodbye and he headed with his friends. He was having his fun today. While they play tag and he then tripped and cut his knee. He got up and then noticed it was bleeding. He went to his friends house going in and they clean it and then put a bandaid on it to keep it clean so that it wont get dirty again. He went back out and he was having fun once again, but of course it comes to the time of supper time. He headed home, it was Spaghetti tonight one of his favorite foods.

"How was your day?" His mom asks. She heard the door open so she knew that he came in the house. The place was not that big. The front door led right to the living room, it then led to the dining room and the kitchen through another door that was right there on the other side of the room. He walks into the room with a big smile on his face.

"It was fun!" He said. He looked to his mom, just then his dad walks into the room as hugged her from behind. She jumps and the food spills slightly.

"What the heck!" She said. She set the food down and turns to see her husband. "What do you think you are doing." She said to her husband. The dad then kissed the mom.

"Greeting my wonderfully beautiful wife." The dad said and he then rubbed Eren's head ruffling the the hair. It was now messed up. Eren tries to fix it as he didn't like his dad doing that, but he usually dealt with it because he wasn't around much anymore, and who knows when they would just disappear one day.

"Hey there Sport!" He said. "How would you like coming with me to work tomorrow." He was happy and smiles. Eren heard his dad and saw that he wasn't lieing. His world had just lit up like it was dull before this. He was happy at this thought. He looked at his mom as looked for a answer as if it was okay and she just nodded.

"OMG YES!" He said. He got out of his seat and he jumps around excitedly. He got to go to his dad's work which was something he hadn't done yet because before his mom was really worried about what his work could do, but now that it is fixed and cleaned she was fine with it. He ran and hugged his mom by the waist as it was his turn to say thank you. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He said and he was excited a lot he couldn't wait to see his dads work. He ate the food that was on his plate, and he even asked for more. He barely ever did this he usually waited for the next day, or a few hours. Nope not today he was in a good mood for seconds today. He was talking to his dad for so long that when it got late he starts to yawn more than he did a few hours ago.

"You need to rest if you want to get up early enough to go to work with me... I don't need you falling asleep on me." He said. Eren nods and he got up and heads to his room as it was about time for him to sleep. He was extra tired, because he was hanging around with his friends today and, he then was having the fun with his dad and his mom. He looked to the family members that were on the ceiling of his room. He smiles and he saw one person he knew well. His uncle one who went missing long ago and when he was never found they put it as that he was dead. Eren had that feeling that he wasn't slowly closed his eyes. He was not liking this night as he started to close his eyes. He slowly fell asleep as it slowly turned to night. The stars were shinning and everything went from crowded to little or none on the streets it was a quiet place here as at night there was not many noise maybe a few here and there, but usually there isn't much noise. There was something that was gonna change this night forever though something was on it's way. It was coming to destroy this city. It was something that was not easy to destroy or even get rid of. It will not leave unless the whole place was destroyed. This thing was a very picky demon many may know it by it's name and it will be remembered by it's name in the towns around this town. The name was Deliora. Deliora is the demon that strikes fear into the hearts of humans and animals around. This was the night that this demon was gonna attack. It stated with a big bang, all because the monster was walking to this town and he was about to destroy it. He sent an attack the city, and it was then on fire and a few houses fell apart. Even one Eren's home. He woke up barely not squashed by the walls that caved in.

"M-mom?! Dad!?" He said. He looked around, it was destroyed. His mom and dad were squashed. When he saw them he went towards them and he tried moving the fallen walls to fail and got a whole bunch of splinters in his hand. He was not happy at all. He was sad that his parents were now dead and he had no home anymore... Where was he supposed to go. He stood up to see almost the whole town was on fire or the house was nothing, but rubble just like his house. He fell back down why does it seem that the whole world did not want him to go to his dad's work. _**Why me...**_ Eren thought He looked at the place as he saw the demon that did this to his home it was really tall. It was probably as tall as a 14 story building. It was something that no one would mess with on purpose if they had a brain, but Eren was a child who wanted revenge. The people around here were gone and most people were either dead or almost there was an ambulance on its way, but of course it ain't one from this city. The ambulance show right when he fell from smelling the smoke that was around the area.

"I found a surviver!" A medic said. There was more foot steps after the words giving that there were more than one and he was going to be okay. That was all he heard and saw blackness and heard nothing. There was no color for a while in this dream. Then it was like if someone splashed a bunch of paint of different colors. It showed a guild with two words for the name. _**Fairy Tail...**_ He thought. The name was implanted in his brain now and it wouldn't be hard to forget the place was tall it has a feeling like it's home, but his question was why... Was this where his dad worked? He looked around the city there was mountains all around it, yet the sun was shining bright everywhere. The sky was blue, giving it away that it was in the day time in this city. The city was full of colors as it wasn't hard to see that everyone in this town was happy and it was peaceful. He felt pain, and it disappeared he opened his eyes barely as there was a bright light.

"He is dying get defibrillator!" A nurse said. The light was bright, he wanted it gone, but. At that thought he went through. They use the defibrillator one time at first. He saw his mom and dad and started to cry.

"You g-guys d-died..." he said. Tears fell from his eyes.

"You have a choice to live wake up and cough the smoke out of you." His dad said. "Go to Fairy Tail give them my name." He said as showed that he was apart of Fairy Tail. He had that Insignia on his shoulder this was how he took care of us and why he would leave for a while. Eren nods and was going to he look to them giving them a hug as they had started to pack the defibrillator away and said he was gone. When he coughs and sits up as smoke come out of his mouth from his lungs. They gasped at this as it was a miracle he was alive. They looked to he boy, when it seemed he was done hooked up a oxygen breathing tube. They were trying to help him as much as could because he was the only survivor or so they thought. They didn't find the other one is all. He wanted to rest and they said he could, he was tired. Later on that day.

"He is a miracle!" The nurse said to a doctor. "He died and came back to life!" She looked to the doctor. The doctor came in the room.

"Tell me do you have any family?" The doctor said. He looked up wondering where this was going. He didn't like the sound but shook his head. "Okay." He said as he went to leave seeing he was okay. He went and called nearby Orphanages as they almost all said they were full except for one it was an hour away though. He told them they were getting a boy that had lost his family. They said okay and sent someone to get him and this was probably a long day for him, so brought a blanket and a pillow to help him sleep on the way. They get there in a hour and get him to the car and open the back door for him. He got in, but he was unsure where he was going which worried him a bit. He looked to the people in the front seat. One was driving and the other was talking to the one driving. After a few minutes he decided to get some rest. He laid his head on the pillow and covered himself in the blanket.

Later they make it to the orphanage as there was many kids in this one, while he just wanted to sit in his room and be left alone. He soon got out and he grabbed the blanket and pillow. He wanted to keep them they were comfortable for him and he didn't want to let them go. He got to his room and he sat in the room and he was sad that his parents were now gone. A few days pass and someone came into adopt a kid from the orphanage he looked through the different people and the names, when he came upon Eren. He stopped and he read over the boys past. Family lost in the devastation of Deliora. He nods at this and he wanted this kid and he was gonna train this kid the magic to slay him one day.

"May I get Eren Caston?" He said and smiles softly as was glad that there was one that seemed to have the lady nodded as she went to get him.

"Hey you are getting adopted already kid." She said to the boy the boy just looked up and he was confused on the word, but got up and walked with her to the main room. He saw the tall guy in black with big built.

"Hello I am Shade. Would you like to come live with me?" He said. He was excited, and hoped he will say yes. Eren looked at him, because he was not used to being with others than his friends and his family. He was quiet till heard his dad say. _**Go ahead... Be happy...**_ He heard a voice that of his dad's. He looked sad, but he nods and he was gonna do that of his dad says. Shade smiles, he knew of his past and he was not gonna be mean he would help him if he wanted. He got the car ready and he was gonna take him home. "So I know your name and your past. What is it you like to do?" Shade finished.

"I like magic." He said as looked to Shade. "I like learning new things. I can do things with shadows." He said.

"Do you want to learn something new?" Shade said. He looked Eren and he was confused slightly at those words. "I am a Shadow God." He says. "I can teach you magic to destroy me one day."

"I will learn, but I won't kill you." Eren said. He was confused why would he kill his now step dad.

"You will see one day you will have too." He said. He looked to him and gave a soft smile. He sighed, he knew he wont be able to be himself soon. Which is why he was gonna teach someone his magic to defeat him one day. If he had to he would go after the ones he loves later on to get himself killed. He knew this would be hard for him, but he would have too.

Later that day they get to a house in the middle of no where. Eren was asleep in the back of the car, because it was late. He wondered when he will lose it but he knew in a few months he had to finish teaching him as they were gonna close the connection of the gods and the dragons from the human world. Eren will soon be alone again... Months passed as he tought him all he could. It was his time to go as he was having to go back. He left that night wanting to hear the boy cry. That morning though...

"Shade!?" Eren said and the only person that was like family is now gone also. She looked at him as wondered where he could have gone. He got up and sighed maybe he should go to Fairy Tail now. He wondered where the nearest town was as he was going to find where Fairy Tail is and head there he fallowed a road as it led to a town. The people said that it was in a town called Mongolia where he had to go and that he was not in that town. He had about a week walk they told him. They said it would be quicker by train.

"Thank you for stopping by." The owner said. He looked to the road and was gonna head to the train station.

"That will be 3,000 Jewels." The person said. He looked to the person then checked my pockets remembering he had no money.

"I am sorry sir, but I got no money..." He said and looked to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS A CHARITY TRAIN!" The man said. "No money. NO TICKET!" He said and he shut the window. Eren turned to start walking when a lady saw how this went and went over.

"One ticket to Mongolia please with food included." The lady said. He nodded to her and got it ring up.

"That would be 3,500 Jewels." He said and she payed for it and smiles softly. She ran to catch up to Eren.

"Here child go chase after your dreams." She said handing him the ticket. He was surprised at the act of kindness and looked at the ticket. His black coat with a grey fluff around the hood and his black jeans usually made people stay away. His messy black hair slightly blew in the wind when looked up. The lady was gone and he couldn't even thank her. His black eyes scan the area for any sign... Nothing.

"Thank you..." he said. He went back to the train station and he waited on bench and he watched waiting for the train as it was soon there. It was late at night and the people were coming off as slow as could be. When he was about to get on it was about to take off so he had to move quickly he showed his ticket and he got on he got a sleeper and he laid down and rested. He was awoken for breakfast and he had a few more days to go until he was in Mongolia. Who knew what will happen and where this will take him. He was wondering those question while he was eating his breakfast. This world was for sure full of mysteries. He hopped Fairy tail will accept him for him...


	3. Chapter 1-Battle of Guilds

Fairy Tail's strongest team just got back from a job they were walking towards the guild as were talking. They pause their talking for a minute to see the people on the other side of the softly moving river. They were staring at them and they were whispering of something that no one knew, at least not yet.

"Why is everyone over there whispering and staring?" Lucy said.

"I don't know, but I am not liking this at all," Erza said as they then went to the guild eyes closed and happy.

"We are... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Natsu screams. He saw the guild cobobed with iron pillars. Makorav looked at Natsu and then as sighed. He knew who, but they didn't know soon they would have an all out guild war. They go to the guild that did this to get payback. That guild was known for the bad things they have done.

"Phantom Lord..." Natsu said. They burst open the doors and they charge in and it went to an all-out battle. Mira stayed at the guild to take care of those that stayed behind. The white-haired child from before sat in a corner. The red little eyes glowing in the darkness of the corner. She stood and slowly walked out and glowed once more. She grew to a great size, probably about 6 people at a normal height. Nina looked out over the people, they look to her, eyes widening. Nina went to go fight Elfman because he had something that was close to her magic, but on her way, someone stood in between.

"What do you want a battle?" She said and glowed going a little shorter than this person it was Eren. She sent bubbles of many colors only for him to disappear and reappear after the bubbles pass she pops the bubbles so it would hit the other people in Phantom Lord. She looked to him, he was starting to annoy her. Nina sent more bubbles, but he popped them with a knife and it started to disintegrate. Eren smirked giving he threw two and one was coming towards her from behind. Nina turns and caught it right before it could hit. Nina turns around.

"Many things can give away a plan." She said. She threw it back at him she was getting pissed.

"What's wrong?" He said. She glared, she glowed and she became a demonic creature with a big wingspan she flew up and looked at him. He then stood there doing nothing, like he didn't want to hurt her. Even though right now she was an enemy. She looked to Elfman as she went to go fight him instead because it was going nowhere with him. She flew to Elfman attacking him she was his height in this form. Elfman was surprised at someone with the same abilities. Nina was hit back, but she got back up and attacked back. In the end, Fairy Tail retreats after a bit. Elfman will remember the person with the same magic. Later that day Gajeel went to find one person but found three. Levy, Jet, and Droy he soon beat them to a pulp and later the next day hung them on a tree by their hands bound to it with iron. The next day on the way to Fairy Tail everyone was gathers around the tree and Levy was hanging in the middle with the Phantom Lord insignia painted on her stomach. Macorav saw this and was pissed off then, he declared war.

"Master do you want me to do something tonight?" Eren asked. He didn't know that in the end, they would battle before tomorrow.

"No, we are heading out soon." He said. He had a face that was known, a face of anger. "No one hurts the children of Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" He said. They head to the Phantom Lord guild again and they storm in. They attack them, the people of Phantom fight back most of Fairy Tail get beat up a bit. And they head back Mira stayed back again to help with those that were hurt the time before. Elfman found the child again. They fought again. Nina wasn't easy on him like before she was letting it all out. She fights with all her might.

"N-Nina is that you..." Elfman said. Nina flinched at him knowing her name. She never told them her name. She just said nothing. She fought him as they soon leave to many getting hurt. Yet, while they didn't know Juvia was kidnapping Lucy. Later when they get back they hadn't noticed Lucy was gone until the next day and Natsu and Happy went to find her. They soon got to a place it was deserted it seemed till they hear one voice they knew.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she was falling Natsu ran as jumps as he catches her his face ended in her bust by accident. He took the damage from the ground. Lucy then taking no damage. Lucy was soon untied and Natsu was looking around. She was free and he was okay.

"Let's go home." He said. She nods as they head back to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail the home to many and the enemy to Jose the master of Phantom Lord guild. Jose was upset on what just happened as went to his guild as he had it move to the bay of Mongolia as he was wanting revenge and he started up the cannon that was supposed to destroy anything in its path. He wanted to get money from the Hartfelia astate so bad, that he would destroy Fairy Tail to get it. They get to the guild. Jose gave them a warning, but of course, they weren't going to give up that easily. There are 5 people that were backup on that guild, one group is called the Elemental Four, Tomomaru is fire, Sol is earth, Aria is air, and Juvia is water, but the truth is there is one person from before that is there to help the Elemental Four, Nina. People of Fairy Tail find their way into the guild well Natsu was right through the cannon opening. He ran into Tomomaru and Mira and Elfman actually find Sol, Grey Finds Juvia, and Erza finds Aria. Nina was waiting for a few to fall then she will join in the fights. Sol after about 5 minutes fell, Juvia and Aria fell also. Nina was told to go and stop them she headed to Mira and Elfman. She tackled Mira as she was still in her demon form the go at it. Mira and Nina were almost equal in strength. Mira then pinned Nina, Nina acted as if she was scared when her tail then threw Mira off of her and pins her. Elfman saw this and worries as looked at them and he then went and grabbed her off of Mira. Nina felt her wings grabbed and whimpers.

"Let go of me!" She said. She struggled against Elfman, but it did not do much and he had a good grip. Where was then a light that passed through and it was Fairy Law spell. Nina was then her normal self, but also with out being in her demonic form. So he had no grip on her and she falls. Elfman catches her in the palm of his hand. Nina was scared after this and looked to them, she shakes. She went to leave, until they said one thing.

"N-Nina i-is it r-really you?" Mira said. Tears were falling down Mira's face and they set her down and then went normal. Her eyes widened seeing her sister and brother there. She cried and she hugged Mira, Elfman joining in the hug. Nina said. "Goodbye Phantom Lord." Her guild Mark disappeared.

"I-It's okay..." Mira said. She was trying to comfort Nina so she wont cry again.

"N-No it's not." She said stuttering. "I fought you not even remembering you two..." She said. Tears fell like a river down her face not knowing who she could have hurt when was forced to do what ever Jose wanted. Mira held Nina close, while Nina weeped in the comfort of Mira's arms.

"Let's go home." Mira said. They head to Fairy Tail and when they walk in Natsu looked to the door.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Natsu yells because he was not happy with her there. Nina flinched and looked down.

"I am sorry if I did anything... You see I was hypnotized by the guild I lost memories..." she said. "I don't even remember anything from being in that guild..." She shed a few tears. Natsu felt bad now.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry..." Natsu said and felt bad, "I am sorry." He said. She wiped her tears away.

"I am Nina Strauss..." She said and looked to them. She gave a small smile.

"Okay I am Eren." A voice by a billboard said. She looked to him and nods. He was about to go on a mission and she thought about it and went to go with.

"What are you going to do?" She said. He turned and looked to her and she looked at him.

"Going on a mission." He said. She smiles, and thought about the idea of a going with him.

"Can I go with?" She said. She looked to him and she gave a warm smile. Eren saw this smiles as smiles slightly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said. She smiles and went with him. They get to the train Station and he paid for them. She noticed and saw she had no money as sighed.

"I am sorry." She said and looked to him. She then thought what to say and wondered what to do.

"It's fine." He said and looked to them and wondered.

"I am sorry if I did anything wrong... You see I remember nothing of being in there group. I am Nina Strauss..." She said worried. Tears started to fill her eyes and she felt bad that she could have attacked people and not knowing.

"Oh. I am Eren Caston." He said, he then turned to the board. She saw him grab a quest and it was something she wasn't used to yet.

"What are you doing?" She said and looked to him wondering. He looked to her and turns around.

"A mission." He said and looked to her. She looked at him and thinks

"May I go with?" She asked. He thought at first thinking there was nothing wrong with her joining him.

"Sure." He said. They then head out and he then let her see the flyer it had **DARK GUILD BROUGHT IN** for 200,000 jewels. They get to the train station and he pays for it all. Nina then noticed she had no money and felt bad...

"I am sorry I have no money." She said. She looked at him. He looked to her and sighed.

"It's fine don't worry." He said as they then get on the train when it comes. They go in a cart, it was small yet still roomy. She looked out the window a small sunset. The sky lit in a yellow orange read and purple colors, a beautiful sight to see. It was getting dark so she went to sleep, yawning softly then looking forward. After a few days they get to the city and she looked around, they go get more information. They got more information the people. They head to the area where the guild was. When hey got there they looked to the place it was mostly quiet or well it seamed. They go to the wall and he went in by shadows. Nina went to the one who blew bubbles and sent a green which was acidic and melted the wall. Eren turned and saw the wall gone

 _ **Glad I wasn't hit by one of them...**_ Eren thought. They walk in further as then was surrounded. Nina looked to the people surrounding her as thinks as sent bubbles of many colors again. People were burnt, electrified and some knocked out. She was worried what was gonna happen. They went to go for Eren when he faced the other way.

"Duck!" She said. She then sent three red bubbles. It barely missed Eren and the other three had third degree burns. She glowed and grew bigger she then was the demon with wings she then flew picked them up dropping them. Then some threw weapons and Nina's wings were getting cut badly she had to land because of it. Eren stood in front of her. He then used a move that was barely known to others.

"Shadow God Slayer Roar!" He said. The people fell back and they were hurt from the attack. The others that weren't in the line of attack started to throw things again, but they were soon taken down. It seamed that they were done, but there was something that crossed their minds...

"There was one person missing... The Guild Master..." She said. Eren then stood. She slowly stood up and went to attack him. He chuckled and the master watched them struggle. In the end the master and Eren seamed to be wrestling. Nina was normal and saw the sword that Eren knocked out of the masters hand earlier, but now it was falling straight down as if to spear them both. Nina couldn't take it and started running forwards to catch it.

"LOOK OUT!" She yells. He just then threw the master and Nina tripped falling and saw his side then be speared. She tied the master down and then ran over. "Are you okay?" She said. Eren winced and looked to her. His wound was small, but all the way through. She took out the wound and had to act quick and glowed turning into a angelic angle with four wings and a satchel of medical supplies for small wounds.

She then stuck out her hands and started to heal him her hands glow a greenish color and she started to heal his wound. She soon healed the wound that was given to him by the master of the guild's sword. When Eren was healed she went normal and sat there, she was tired used a bit of magic and her wounds weren't helping. She could heal others, yet isn't able to heal herself. Eren looked to her, seeing this he thinks about something then sighed.

"I am doing this only one time." He said. He looked to her and he then controlled the shadows to heal her wounds. They were soon healed and she look to him with gratitude, she got up and hugged him. Eren blushed at this, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She looked to the others around while the cops walk in and take them away they get their reward splitting it in half. Nina looked to him and they sat where they were supposed to.

"You have to admit that with out me you would have died..." She said. Deep down Eren knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. He normally did everything alone. He started to think as he was starting to have a crush on her.

"U-uh I-I like you..." He said. She looked to him surprised, but smiles and she liked him also. She leaned on his shoulder and was happy. He smiles at her. "I am guessing you like me back." He said softly. She lifter her head to him.

"Yes." She said. She laid her head back on his shoulder. He smiles softly and they slowly fall asleep. Nina wake up and they had two more days till home. She looked out the window as the sun was rising giving a beautiful orange and red and yellow colored sky she smiles softly, because was glad she went on this with Eren. She found love and she found where she belonged and her true power with in.

"Hey." Eren said. Which surprised Nina a bit. "What would you do if your siblings don't aprove..." He finished it confused Nina at first then thought.

"I would say its my choice not yours." She said as looked to him. To be honest she didn't know if she could tell her siblings that it would be a bit rough if she did when she looked back out the window and the sun had risen her stomach growled giving that she was hungry. She looked to him then the door and went to go to the dinning kart and this was gonna be a interesting few days. Then when she got home this would be interesting and then looked to the others that are there. Eren walked in after her and hugged her from behind. She jumped then thinks looking at the clothes knowing it's him. She went to a table and smiles softly. They sit down and then order.

"I would like a omelet with onions green peppers and mushrooms with hash browns and toast." She said. He looked to her, because Eren ordered what he wanted. "Raspberry sweet tea please." She said, he ordered what he wanted to drink also and it was soon over the train ride yet it was slow. Soon the days pass and days turn to night, and soon when they get to Mongolia, they look to the guild and it seam so far away, but yet right there. Nina was worried the most mostly what her brother and sister may think of this. The sun was shinning not even a single cloud in the sky. She walked slowly, Eren holding her had, giving a small squeeze to reassure her things will be okay. The thing was no one knew if they would get approval or not, yet they close in on Fairy Tail holding hands and they walk in getting...

Stares...

Every Where...


	4. Discord?

If you have a discord and want to chat take the pol or type the name and ill make a big group. It is on my profile


	5. Chapter 2- Your Back! No!

Nina and Eren walk in, it was then quiet. She looked up and everyone was staring at them and she was surprised as looked around.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Eren said and he looked around the guild to everyone was staring and a certain two stuck out the most. Their angry faces show they do not approve. They start to walk in their direction.

"Nina, can we talk to you?" Mira said.

"Um Yeah." She said. Mina and Elfman walk towards a room as Eren followed.

"Only Nina," Mira said. Eren nods as he was going to listen in there in a shadow. He becomes a shadow sneaking in and hid in the shadows.

"We let you go on a job to try it not get a boyfriend!" Mira said. Nina knew this was going to happen.

"We know nothing about this kid," Elfman said. Nina felt ganged up on and betrayed.

"I do know him... I thought you trusted me! Or is it him you don't trust!?" She said. Tears ran down her face. She went to the demonic form with wings and she then flew out the window and went to the spot on the roof Fairy Tail that looked like a balcony around the bell. She cried as she sat there, she hated this right now. Eren saw this and he then went to Nina. He then sat right by her and rubs her back.

"To be honest I was in there... Do you want me to tell them." He said. He looked to her while he saw tears rolling down her face cheek red and puffy from crying. Nina then nodded as she then glowed and went her normal self. Eren then went to the room.

"Not right now we may have just messed up big," Mira said. She looked at him glaring at him.

"I know what happened and was in here." He said. She then got mad at him.

"What?! I said only her!" Mira said. Eren sighed.

"What do you want to know," Eren said.

"About you and your magic," Mira said. Eren told the story of his past and about wanting to pay back the lady that helped him here. He then also about the revenge for Deliora. He paused on the magic and sighed.

"You know there are different kinds of magic like Dragon Slayer there is a forgotten one God Slayer and I am a. Shadow God Slayer." He said and he looked to them. They nod understanding. "Don't tell the others my kind is wanted..." He said.

"So is Nina she has angelic and demonic usually a holder with both could die from which one wants to take over, but she tamed them all which is why," Mira said.

"God Slayer magic is a rare magic wanted by dark Guilds," Eren said. They nod as sighed softly. She wondered slightly. "That all?" They nod and now feel bad. Eren then went to Nina but on the way the bell rang. Nina covered her ears in pain. She was right by the bell so it run right in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Eren said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No the Bell..." She said. He looked at her.

"Let's go to the ground." He said. She nods as then went the demonic one with wings and flew off the roof and lands. Eren went to a shadow and showed up right by her and he worried. "Let's go in." He said. Nina shook her head and stood there. "They aren't mad at you anymore they probably want to say they are sorry." He finishes. She looked to him and wasn't sure if he was right or not, but she followed him in. When she was inside Mira and Elfman said that they were sorry about overreacting. Nina just looked down there was then a mission about taking down a Monster near a town. The town was the town that Eren knew and he wasn't going to let it fall.

"What are you doing?" She said. She was curious looking at the flyer he just grabbed.

"A monster close to a town lets go." He said. She nods. They head out and get on the train it was another 3-day train ride. Days later they get there and learn more than it was on its way and they want it gone or off their tail. They head to the forest they reach right before they go in the person asked if we were going for the monster.

"Yeah," Nina said. The person looked to her it was a man and he sighed.

"I cannot let you go it is too dangerous ma'am." The man said.

"She is strong," Eren said he was trying to let her come with when it was almost inevitable.

"She is strong trust me." A voice said. The voice that was known to Eren the one from long ago... Eren turned to her. "Nice to see you followed your dreams." She said. Eren paid her back for the tickets. "That was not necessary it was a gift."

"Let's go," Eren said. Nina nods as she got up and she went to the angelic one as picked up Eren and they flew to the trees that were falling but before that there was a clearing they stop and she set him down, then went the one with bubbles. The problem was what came out...

DELIORA!?

Eren looked as he froze. Nina got Eren out of the way and he wasn't about to dodge an attack. She then sent bubbles, it did nothing. It attacked her, she went the demonic flying one as flew up and dodges.

Eren attacked it, it turned to him its attack breaking his arm. Nina saw and got Eren out of the way. "I'll be back." She said and grew bigger and picked Deliora up and flew it off track from the city. She went smaller and headed back without thinking it would attack until it was too late. She felt the heat, but when turned it was right there. She was hit and she went back human as hit the ground causing a big dust cloud. Eren saw this.

"Nina!" He said. He went to a shadow and quickly went to find Nina. "Nina where are you?!" He said

"H-Here!" She said. She was in pain. When she tried getting up she just fell back down. He found her as worried.

"What happened?!" He said. She looked down.

"I didn't think he would attack when I was facing away..." she said. He lifted her up with shadows and they then reach the edge again. People called the paramedics.

"I am going to finish it." He said. She was surprised.

"N-No!" She said. She was worried about losing him. "It said out of their direction or destroyed. It's out of their path..." She said while tears fall down her face. They then hear the ice shell spell. Eren looked the direction, he thinks as then looked back to Nina.

"I am going to see what happened." He said. Nina sighed at least he wasn't attacking it. The paramedics take her to the to the hospital they let her sleep and then put her in an ice bath to cool her down. They would then put her arm back in place. Eren saw the ice shell.

"Someone gave their life..." He said. He then went back to the town then to the hospital. "Where is Nina Strauss?" He said to a nurse who saw his arm broken and she then goes him a room so they could fix it.

"She will be fine she is cooling then her arm with being put in place, but your arm it is broken!" The nurse then said. He was taken to a room where his arm was fixed. After a few days, they were let out. Nina was the last one to due to her amount of damage. They get on the train and head back to Mongolia. They go to the guild as told them they were back and taking a break due to the last mission. They took a three-day break. After the three days, they get back to talk with everyone. Nina looked at the board while something seemed to call her one certain job. **SHADE'S TEMPLE UNDER ATTACK!** Shade was the name.

"Eren do you know the name Shade?" She said. She was confused at his as Eren was surprised at the name it was a name he knew well.

"Yes, I do. Why is it that you are asking?" He said. When he turned around he saw that she was holding a job in her hands.

"This job stuck out to me and I couldn't get it off my mind," Nina said. He looked at the job as he asked Mira and Elfman to come along also. They do as when they get to the area after a train ride no one knew where the statue was and they split up. They went searching Nina saw people around a statue and knew it had to be the place. She got back to where they were supposed to meet after 10 minutes she had three more minutes to wait. When they got back they asked if she found it and she nods.

"Yeah, this way," she said as she leads them to the area that she had seen them, but they were now gone. "That is odd I swear there were people..." She said, there was now no one. They walk out and there was still nothing. They find an area that had a lock that only Eren could unlock. which he did and they go in only to be ambushed as the dark guild ran down the stairs as they fight. She was fighting hand to hand combat so she wouldn't give who she was but when she saw Jose she back up the stairs and ran outside. She saw more of the guild and she was starting to get nervous and scared. She then went the bubble on and a big wall of bubbles was sent at them as they dodge. She was shaking and losing it because of being scared, but that was then Eren hugged her close.

"U-Uh..." She said. She started to calm down as she looked at him softly.

"It's okay..." he said and all she did was smile softly. She then nods as they fight, but in the end, they were losing. Mina was low on magic as she was breathing heavy and she went normal. They all got separated as she was surrounded by the dark guild. Eren saw this as wanted to go help.

"Eren... we can't do anything..." Mira said. "If we go in all it will do is get us killed..." Eren struggled.

"I won't leave her behind!" Eren said. She was the first he let in ever since he lost everyone. He wasn't going to lose her too.

"They want you to try to save her we need to rest then come back," Mira said.

"No, I want to save her now!" He said.

"If you go in you can die and Nina doesn't want that does she we need you to save her so no," Mira said as she pulled him away. He struggles, but sees couldn't get free he then saw them inject something into her. They get to the hotel as he was with Elfman and Mira was by herself. There was then a voice.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Who is there?" Mira said. The voice then said their name was shade and explained Eren out and then gave her a book for him and then a book on finding magic. Mira nods as she read about the tracking one as she then went to sleep, when she got up she went into the room with Eren and handed him the book. "Here," she said.

"Where did you get this." He said.

"Shade." She said as he started to protest till she explained to him. Eren shut up after that and looked into the book. They soon head back out. They get there only to be attacked by people and even made them sink, but they were soon then free. They were confused, but soon found someone was in the trees. Eren made a big scythe out of the shadows as he cut down the trees yet they still seem to hide in the trees. Mira then sent a fire as it burned the trees away, but shows where the person is as it circled around them.

It showed a girl that was different long white hair ponytails floating red eyes glowing as she then lifted trees nearby. She then threw it at them. Eren put a shadow wall up the trees hit it and they fall to the ground. Eren then thought of a way to get her back.

"Mira I know how to get her back to normal, but you may not like the idea," Eren said. His words made Mira confused, she then looked at Eren as he then disappears and showed up in front of Nina. Eren then kissed Nina. Nina's eyes then widened and then closed as she was surprised, but is now kissing back. She was then herself, she looked at Eren as tears run down her face and she hugged him. She then learns to control this magic she has now and she made them freeze and they were taken away. They head back to Fairy Tail and take a break for a while that was until the beauty pageant she wore a floral dress. She was waiting behind the curtains with everyone else when she was made stone everyone was as then Laxus announced the Fairy War. Everyone went to fight, but Macorav, Natsu, and Gajeel couldn't leave for some odd reason. Later on, Eren was fighting Laxus as he then used a spell in the book he found that was like Fairy Law, but he had to give something in the process. He did the spell it taking his arm.

"Eren!" She said as saw this. One problem it did nothing to Laxus he stood there as if he wasn't his enemy. Eren hears Nina's voice and turned.

"N-Nina I am sorry..." He said. She ran over as changed to the one with healing as got him away from the blast and started to heal his arm well all she could do is close the wounds. Natsu and Erza told her to take him somewhere safe. She took him outside and when was done she looked at the time and then at the things in the sky...

"We don't have enough time," Nina said as she was thinking. Eren then looked to her.

"What do you mean?" he said as looks at Nina.

"There is not enough time to stop him. I am going to destroy the things in the sky..." she said.

"Won't that hurt?" Eren said.

"To be honest I don't know, but it needs to be done or everyone will get shocked or worse die..." she said as she then headed to the middle of town.

"Be careful!" He said. Nina got to the middle of town she went to the one with bubbles as she started to create a bubble. She closed her eyes as she was thinking about everyone she cared about while making every bubble everyone she was going to save she looked to the sky she was still missing 10. She watched the clouds pass through the blue sky. She looked at Eren by the place they were fighting Laxus as there were flashes of light through the windows of the place. She then knew there wasn't much time as there were little shocks coming from each one. She closed her eyes slowly making each of the last 10, but she could not make them fast being low on magic energy slightly. While during the fight.

"Erza I told you I would be the one to bring him down!" Natsu yelled. Erza looked from Laxus to Natsu, she then smiles.

"I then leave him to you." She said. Laxus looked to Erza.

"What are you doing?" Laxus said. "If you are going to try to take each one of them down on your own you are a fool. One of those has enough magic energy to kill one person! If you go you must have a death wish!" He said. He looked to Erza. Erza had turned to face him.

"I guess I do then." She said but right. She turned around Nina was ready.

"Nina! Stop!" Eren said, but as that was said Nina had sent them out. Each was destroyed and the sky became cloudy. There was then a flash of a lightning bolt that went at the middle of town. Nina felt immense pain as screamed. Eren then ran towards the middle of town as fast as he could. He got to the middle of the town only to find Nina on the ground laying there burned here and there, but she was glowing. "NINA!" Eren said. He looked at her and he ran to her and lifted her head and put it on his lap.

"I-I am so s-sorry..." Nina said. Eren looked at her as tears fall down his face.

"D-Don't talk that w-way!" Eren said. He was scared of losing someone he loved.

"I-I was stupid..." Nina said. Eren was mad at this.

"No, you weren't." He said and held her close tears falling. Nina reached up and put her hand on his cheek wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheek.

"Tell the others I am s-sorry I was stupid..." Nina said.

"You were not stupid!" He said. I won't tell them that!"

"I am sorry," she said, she then disappeared.

"N-No!" He said. "Is it because I did that spell!?" He then fell silent sitting there in sadness...


	6. Chapter 3-Edolas! S-class Trails?

The next few days were rough for the shadow god losing his family in the past and he now lost the only one he loved... He got up and went to where the guild was only to it to go black. In Edolas, somewhere, Nina Strauss woke up she was so confused where she was this was not her normal home it was more of a desert then the town she knew. She walked around for only a few minutes when she saw a guild that the name was the same, but when she walks in she will find out that it ain't the same people, in the world that she knows. She looked at the guild and walks in slowly as was nervous. She looked around as she saw someone she knew well.

"Lisanna..." Nina said. She was surprised that her big sister they lost was alive here she wondered if it was the one she knew an what happened to her happened to herself. As she said the name the short white haired slightly tall girl turned to show her blue eyes that then started to shed tears. At that, Nina knew it was her Lisanna and she ran over to her as she hugged her the guild looked at them as was confused, but when they separated they shouted with joy.

"Nina!" They all yell as then surround her she was confused as she looked to the others that were there they all smiled and shed tears. She was surprised at how they were acting not everyone even cared when she came back from the mission that took most of her young ages. She looked to them as they watch them slowly and she looked to Lisanna who gave me we need to talk a look. I nod as she was thinking about how this will work. She looked to one that stood out like a piece of silver in a pile of coal.

"Eren..." She said softly as she was surprised to see him and see him wearing white... Nina was confused because the Eren she knew would never wear white. She went with Lisanna to talk to her, about this place it wasn't the same as she knew... She told her that it wasn't close to the same and that the Eren her loves her and flirts with everyone still, but she pushes him away. She was surprised as she didn't like this her. She left the room her and Lisanna was in and they go into the other part of the guild. Even flirted with her and she pushed him away.

Natsu and Wendy found crystal as broke it and found their Eren and he looked to them. "we have to find the others." he said as went and got in trouble but that was then the Natsu of does came driving a big truck and they got in him taking them to Fairy Tail. They went in after explaining. Nina looked at the door as saw them walk in she shook her head as they went to talk to everyone her and lisanna both leave. Then guards charged in asking for Nina. "She ain't here," Mira said. Eren saw this and he said he was going to continue on his own. He left the guild following Nina. Nina felt the presence of an attack coming soon as she was attacked by the guards.

She dodged the guards barely as she then went the one with bubbles and started to fight back but she was tied and a bad on her head she going normal.

"Let! Go!" She said. One threw her over their shoulder. She struggled to only get nowhere. Even then made them stuck in the ground and took Nina. He got the bag off and untied her.

"why didn't you tell me it was you," he said she said nothing as she looked at the floor. "what happened to you when you disappeared.?" he said

"I don't know I woke up hear finding this words version of our guild how did you know it was me..." she said.

"Your favorite is the bubbles so this world would be the opposite," he said. She nods as she got up and she hugged him and tried into his shoulder as there then was a bang she looked up as saw smoke from an exceed village. She went one with demonic and wings as she then took his hand and flew there.

"what is the plan," Eren said. She looked at him as she flew quickly.

"you help the exceeds ill put out the fire," she said. Which they do as they said and gained exceeds who wanted to join them. Nina found what they were doing and went to save the others as they go do they save them and get them out of the crystal and soon see the Edolas Nina. They talk to her and explain that she won't lose those she loves close and to give Eren a chance. Nina nods listening. They all soon leave as they get back and Nina thought they forgot about Lisanna and sighed until Lilly showed up talked and then pulled lisanna out of the bushes who tackled Natsu.

Nina then smiles as they all go to the guild and they find Mira and Elfman and tackle them in a big hug as they all cry. Nina went back with Eren to his house. They go in and they sleep.

The next morning they got to the guild as it was a big celebration as also they find out who is participating in the s-class trials. It soon calms as grams yells.

"Those that will be participating in the s-class trails are Cana, Natsu, Levy, Elfman, grey, Eren, and Nina you may have one partner but not an s-class wizard or another trial tower. Nina, Eren, and Natsu chose their exceeds. As they soon had to leave for Tenro Island. They soon after a while get there everyone almost in the swimsuits as it was hot out.

Macorav then explained the 1st trial as it was dealing with tunnels some led to nothing some led to s-class wizards some led to other players." He said as they listen Nina went into a tunnel as they get through them without running into anyone and so did even nasty got Guildarts and won, Elfman and Evergren got Mira and lost.

"you got an easy trail?" Eren said as looked to Nina. Nina nodded as she looked at him. They waited to find out about the others canna and Lucy were good and that was about it. The four of them waited for Macorav to explain the next part.

"You 8 will go find the grave of the first master Mavis." He said. They all split their own ways as Nina had a bad feeling as she heard other peoples footsteps. She was supposed to be alone. She looked around the forest that surrounded her. There then was a big shadow above her it was a dark guild that was for sure.

Eren went to her side as when all went in to attack she said up and both their exceeds took to the sky. They look down as Nina glowed going the one from shades statue and held them there but when saw a little girl nearby she told Aria to set her down as her exceed lowered her to the ground. Nina went to the girl as she was curious and she just ran. Eren and her go to follow to find Zancrow beating her as Eren stopped him and she went in front of the child. Nina stood there in front of the child as she sat on the ground in pain as she went to get up only to wince in pain.

"What do we have here?" he said as he looked to me and then Eren. I glare as wanted to get up and punched the guy in the face. Nina was surprised at what Eren did. She was thinking about it as looked to the girl as held her close she looked around the age of seven. Eren attacked Zancrow as he left as when he did the girl ran again. Nina followed as told her to stop, but there then was someone where the rain was hitting harder as he then put the gravity on her as she growled. She had trouble getting up as she tried to protect the kid. She heard footsteps as she was confused when she looked she saw Eren and she smiles. Only then Bluenote then sent it every, but then Eren hid in the shadows and then went to attack from a shadow only for him to push him out of the shadows and away. Nina got angry as she then glowed so she can stop him as she saw it affect the little girl. She then became the one from the statue. She made it normal and told Eren to take the girl away from here and let her take care of the creep as him and her were evenly matched.

"I'll be back," Eren said. He then picked up the girl and he left for the camp and Nina and Bluenote went at it like they were fighting over something very important and they wanted the other one dead. Soon Nina was hit back only to her pushing herself back to him as she was then grabbed by the throat and she felt pain. She also had trouble breathing as she then went normal and she was running out of air in her lungs and she soon passed out and he took her onto the ship. Eren soon got to the camp. Lisanna and Mira saw and ran over.

"Take care of her I'll be back." He said as he went to leave, but Lisanna grabbed his arm.

"Is Nina okay?" Lisanna said. Eren sighed as he knew this would be coming.

"That I know yes," Eren said. As he ran back only to find neither Nina or Bluenote there. He worried and he went back to the camp only to find that the child ran off also. Mira and Lisanna looked to him as the then start to cry and worry. Just then there was Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza as they said that they had to get payback on Hades who hurt Mocorav and Eren had a bad feeling saying he will go to. They run to where they were right by where the floating guild was. Then Gray makes ice steps as they climb them as they were trying to get back at Hades. They get halfway when the girl yelling Nina was on the ship. Only to Zancrow to pull her back on and it started all over again. They get to the top and Eren attacks Zancrow.

"Go save Nina and take down Hades." He said. The others ran in as they start to attack Hades. Wendy at first held a bruised and beaten up Nina close as she was worried but glad that she was breathing. Eren attacked Zancrow over and over till he fell over, but he got up and Zancrow attacked him. The girl worried as watched she wanted to help, but she wasn't much what could she do? Eren had soon finished him and soon went to the girl. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Talia." She said as she looked down as was sad.

"Why does he attack you?" He asks. She looked up slightly as was embarrassed, but looked as if she would cry soon.

"He says that people who run are weak and their guild is supposed to have no week people and I know that he is right, and every time I try he hits me for it." She said. He looked to her as she was worried. He sighed she he went to help his team as they need it. He went in and saw a bruised and beat up Nina and he worried for her as he sighed.

"This is my fault." He said as he worried for Nina. He helps the others in the fight as they were running out of magic and this was not good they didn't have much because they knocked down the Tenro tree. At one point they were going to have to do this without magic and they would probably lose. Eren than thought and wondered if Talia could help. As if right on time the doors flew open and Talia ran in and used a move.

"Crystal Dragon Roar!" She said as she looked at him as she wasn't gonna stand back and let them rule her life she got up as he went to attack she dodged and attacked back. Laxus stepped in when He went to attack Talia again and he hit him as they then fight only to find that Laxus wasn't strong enough then he gave Natsu his Lightning. Natsu then attacks him until there was a hole in the wall. Only to hades getting up again and he then had no scratch and they were scared as then Natsu said that they were Fairy Tail and when they find what they are scared of they lose and get stronger and that is what it means to be part of Fairy Tail. That when they attack and they hit him and they win. Nina woke up a little bit ago. Eren went over and picked her up gently to her still wincing.

"Your sister's will not like this." He said as she nods agreeing they then head back to the camp. They run overseeing them. Nina gave them a small smile as they tell him to put her on the bed. They take care of her.

"Do you have a family?" Eren said looking at Talia and she shook her head. "I am pretty sure Nina will let you stay with us," He said. She was surprised at his kindness and nods as they later walk in and see Nina.

"Nina, This is Talia she protected you and she will need a home and I thought she could stay with us is that okay?" Eren said and Nina smiles.

"Of course she can." She said as it was getting late and they had to sleep not knowing about the long next day ahead of them as they ten all go to sleep, The next morning though Eren woke up to a roar. A roar that will cause them trouble and time loss...

Acnologia...


	7. AN

Hi, guys, I am sorry to say since it seemed 337 people liked this but this will not be continued it was about my character and my ex's character and I don't think I can continue it since he broke up with me. I am sorry this will be taken down next month.


	8. AN 2

I am doing a new story if you want to it will be in my stories


End file.
